1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bicycle parking apparatus, more particularly to an improvement for a bicycle parking apparatus adapted for adjusting the size of the apparatus to minimize its storage volume.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
It is known, for example as described in Taiwanese Patent TW1002244119 to provide a collapsible automobile frame structure, wherein an automobile frame structure is disclosed, comprising: a lower frame having a lower tank; a first tubular shaft that is adjustably attached onto a lower frame, the first tubular shaft has two sets of multiple-gear second tubular shafts located on an upper end of the first tubular shaft at an end of the first tubular shaft as connected by a connecting tubular shaft, so as to form a lateral frame tank between the two sets of multiple-gear second tubular shafts.
A known disadvantage with this prior invention is the complicated and redundant work processing involved. In order to save on labor cost and facilitate in assembly processing, an object of the present invention is mainly focused on improving over this issue. A utility patent application is further requested herewith at the completion of the present invention.